


Run

by writeasoph



Series: Run [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fights, Multi, Protection, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 14:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5931004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeasoph/pseuds/writeasoph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Mark are starting to get worried as they receive strange visits and messages.<br/>Then after a night out with friends, there's a scary confrontation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Visits

**Author's Note:**

> Jack and Mark are already together btw

I grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the way. Nothing was going to hurt my boyfriend. I looked him in the eyes and softly whispered,  
"Run"

Earlier  
Mark's point of view

I had been so worried. Both of us had but Jack was always much calmer and stable than I. Jack was planning on moving to LA and living with me, I had wanted it so badly when we first got together. He said he would do anything for me and he kept his promise. He was moving in next week and I had come to Ireland to help him pack, but mostly to make sure he wasn't doing too much. The man had endless resources of energy and I had to make sure he actually had a break at some point, rather than working every hour of the day. We were both foolishly excited, unable to wait for the years of happiness to start, but something was wrong. Jack's address was leaked somewhere and the gifts kept coming and coming but worst was the visits. It was like hate in real life. People kept approaching us, threatening us and other ridiculous things. At first, they were once a week, but the few previous days, they were becoming frequent visitors every day. And last time they brought knives.  
Jack and I just went to the theatre to see The Lion King. God, it was awesome and such a treat. We were leaving tomorrow. It was almost a little farewell to Ireland. I knew Jack was frightened, but he was also brave. God, did it make him sexy. We were walking away hand in hand towards the car park where believe it or not our car was, when out of the corner of my eye, I spotted them. Today, just like normal they were dressed in black hoodies and trousers smoking cigarettes. There were about 6 or 7 of them. I subconsciously took in a sharp intake of breath. They were now to my right and as Jack looked at me, hearing the noise I had made, saw them too. Instead of his eyes turning scared though, they turned angry. We started to fast walk, why had we parked so far away? We turned a corner, going up the stairs and as we entered out desired floor there they were. Shit, there must be more than one group. They just stood there, blocking our way standing in a semi-circle. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. I gripped Jack's hand tighter, he could tell how terrified I was. Then they moved. It was so sudden with no warning, no signal. But rather than surround us, they surrounded me leaving Jack outside the group. They gripped our arms trying to break our grip but Jack and I were strong and Jack punched one of them in the face. I heard an exclamation to then hear a cry and to feel my boyfriend's grip slip away. I called for him, and he didn't answer. As the group moved closer and closer towards me I saw a glimpse of the man I loved's knocked out on the floor. My heart wept and I could feel the adrenaline kick into my system. My breathing quickened and the group feeling the intimidation chuckled. "Listen to me. I don't care what you do to me as long as you don't hurt him anymore, okay? I-"  
"Oh don't worry Mark, we just wanted him out the way. It's you we really want." One of them stepped out and said. So, this must be the leader. Before I could say anything else I was jabbed in the ribs, leaving me winded and unable to speak.  
"That's better, don't you think boys? No more having to listen to stupid, annoying Markiplier!" The men all snickered. Then they all jumped at me. I was kicked, punched, headbutted, any other attack you could think of and I thought I was going to die. I slumped onto the ground, the wall at my back being the only thing keeping my head upright. I was dizzy and disorientated.I tried to get another peek at Jack, hoping to see him awake and ready to save me from the torture, but he wasn't there. He hasn't left a trace. I was unable to think about the matter in any more detail as I was distracted by a fist impacting with my jaw.  
"That's enough for now boys. We will give him a few minutes or so to. Recover." There was an evil grin on his face. Who knew what he'd do to me next round. But I couldn't get away. I was hopeless.

Jack's Point of View  
I had to save Mark. He meant everything to me and by jaesus did my head hurt but I had to try. I called Felix, Ken, Cry and Marzia as we had been to the theatre with them and they shouldn't be far away.   
"Jack? What's up? Missing us already?" Felix answered.  
"Felix you gotta help. Mark has been kind of kidnapped by these stalkers that kept coming to my flat and now they're hurting him and -"  
"Where are you? We are coming now!"  
I told them the address and told them to hurry. My boyfriend was in serious trouble. As the others arrived a simple plan was formed: get the others to distract the group or whoever they were and I would get Mark out of there. I just hoped Mark could still walk by that time.  
I decided to hide around the corner as the others walked in a line towards the men. "Hey! What the hell do you think your doing to our friend?" Ken shouted. The 'leader' assigned three men to Ken and Cry joined in with the fight. That left four. Marzia managed to sneak up behind one of the men and tapped him in the shoulder from behind. As he turned she kicked him in the privates and he tumbled down the ground. Another man tried to avenge his fallen comrade by raising his fist and aiming for Marzia but Felix butted in and blocked it, before hitting him in the knee and sending him down too with a blow to the head. Whilst watching I discovered that this was my chance. I scooted over to Mark, putting a hand on his cheek. Mark was better than he had been before but his bruises were starting to show. All of a sudden, I felt myself being pushed sideways and the leader stood in front of Mark. I grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the way. Nothing was going to hurt my boyfriend. I looked him in the eyes and softly whispered, "Run".  
He nodded and I turned around to reflexively block the fist just inches from my face, catching it with my own hand. I twisted it, making his arm rotate it shouldn't and I heard a large click before letting go. He fell to his knees in front of me, clutching his arm. I leaned downwards and whispered in his ear, "That's what you get for messing with my boyfriend asshole. If you ever come near us again, the consequences for you will be much, much worse. I stood back regaining my normal height before kicking him in the head. His followers all seemed to have seen him fall as all at once, they ran away. Refreshing my mood and returning to non angry Jack I looked around. I had told Mark to run but I didn't know where.   
"Mark? Mark!" I called. Marzia ran over to me. "Jack! He's bleeding and passed out in the car."  
I looked at the others and they all looked at me, nodding as if to say there's no need to thank just go. He needs you. So that's exactly what I did.

Mark's point of view.

I woke up to blinding white light and felt myself on an unmistakable hospital bed. After a few minutes or so, my eyes adjusted to see a sleeping Jack with puffy red eyes. He'd been crying. I tried to turn so I could face him better but I was hit with a sudden stabbing pain in the chest, causing me to scream out. Having been rudely awakened, Jack jolted up. "Mark! You're awake!"  
"Yup. Always one to state the obvious weren'tcha Jack? What happened to me?" I saw that gorgeous smile disappear and it saddened me.  
"Well. You got...beat up and I managed to sneak away and I called the other guys to help. They started to fight and I managed to get to you and I told you to run and then I beat up the main one, pretty hard too. I don't think they will be coming back soon."  
It all flooded back to me. I had ran back to the car to find myself bleeding and the next thing I knew I was here.   
"Than you for saving me Jackieboy. You did a fine job."  
"Really? Did I really though? You're all beat up and I-I"  
"Jack. I'm alive. That's all that matters right now. What is even wrong with me anyway?"  
"2 broken ribs. Had to fixed with plates. Fractured ulna in left arm. You will be very sore in the next few weeks." Jack was simply reciting the doctor here, it was easy to tell.  
"Ribs. Damn that will be a problem. But listen to me we'll be fine won't we?"  
"Yeah Mark."  
"How much did you hurt that other guy?"  
"A LOT. Doctor said he had broken jaw, fractured skull and a very broken arm. I got a bit too angry."  
"Jack?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Love you,"  
"Love you too you big smelly,"


	2. Threatenings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack has a decision to make.  
> His relationship, or Mark's life?

Everything was grand. Plenty of views and what with ad revenue being its highest in a while, life had been great. Mark was very happy with his life. Jack had been the best boyfriend ever and Mark was even thinking of proposing. Their collabs together had been the funniest though, causing both men to start crying from laughing so much just from the mention of them.   
Another good thing had been the disappearance of the hooded men. It had been a year and there had been no threats, no more visits and even less hate in the comments. Mark was finally able to relax and live a good life with Jack. He was currently recording so Mark just collapsed onto the sofa, turning on Game Grumps with his Xbox one. Hearing the loud shouts of, "HAAAAAPPPPPPPPYYYYY WHEEEEEEEEELS" he chuckled to himself and turned up the volume, completely unaware of the man stood behind him brandishing a knife.

After recording Happy Wheels, Jack decided to record Five Night's at Freddy's 4. He started the 3rd night and was deep in concentration. He was disturbed by a loud bang coming from the door to the room. What? The house never had any drafts or anything so why would the door slam? "Mark?" he was probably playing a joke on him or something. When he got no reply he started to freak out. He reached back to his desk, stopped the recording and turned to face a large masked man in front of him.  
"I wouldn't interfere if I was you.", was all Jack heard before he felt what he knew was a needle in his neck. Screaming Mark's name he fell to the ground, unconscious before he even hit the floor.

Mark had been laughing too hard to hear Jack's screams or the door slamming. However, he had managed to stop when he heard something slump to the ground. He paused the video and turned around to get up and check on Jack. As he turned the corner to go down the hall, he was met by a fist in the face. He fell backwards, landing awkwardly. Blinking the blood from his eyes, he saw a tuft of green hair poking out of the doorway to the recording room. Jack. The man, having seen where Mark's gaze had lead, simply said, "Oh I am going to have so much fun with him, Mark! Thanks for letting me play with him!" a grin on his face. Filled with anger, Mark stood up and rugby tackled him. But Mark had been unaware of the fellow men and as they pulled him off and put a knife against his neck he became obedient. Before Mark was knocked out he thought of one thing and one thing only. Jack.

When Jack woke up, he was somewhere he had never seen before. It was a cell of some sort. Steel walls, steel doors. It was square with Jack sat in the middle tied to a chair. His hands and feet were both bound and he struggled to undo his hands. His wrists were burning when a man walked in. The same one that had taken him from their apartment. Their apartment, shit where was Mark? Why was Jack so important this time though? Last time they had only wanted Mark. "What do you want?" Jack spat at the man. "Revenge." Jack's face went white. It was the same guy that Jack had beaten up the worst. Shit. He started to furiously struggle with his hands now, desperate for them to be free and defend himself from the attacks that were to come. Frantically, looking back and fighting to be free he managed to get a hand free. But he was too late and the man pushed the chair backwards causing Jack so fall on the floor and his own weight restricting him from freeing the other hand. He hit his head against the floor in frustration and defeat. "Nice try. Your boyfriend put up a bit of a fight as well, shame I had so many men." Jack was filled with rage, "What the fuck have you done with my boyfriend this time?". The man turned around to chuckle at him and Jack tilted himself to free his other hand. Silently, he reached to his feet and untied them. Standing up, he tapped the man on the shoulder to punch him in the face as he turned naively. Taking the man's phone, he got up and left to search for Mark.

When Mark arose he was in lots of pain. His left eye hurt to open and had a severe pain in his right leg. He was bound to a chair and had restraints on his wrists and ankles. He was in a very large room and there was an empty chair in front of him. He struggled at his bonds, but was too exhausted and collapsed in his chair. His thoughts turned to Jack. He hoped he was okay, god knows what these people were capable of. God he loved that man. Mark didn't know what he would do without Jack. His thoughts were interrupted by a soft vibrating in his pocket. Filled with energy at this new hope, he moved himself and tried to get the phone out of his pocket and answer it, maybe they could help. Maybe it was Jack. But he dropped it. Mark cursed but he saw a hand reach for the phone. Looking up, Mark realised one of the men had come in behind him and he hadn't realised. "Shit," he muttered before he felt the pain.

Jack had been wandering for 5 minutes when he heard a call. His call. It was Mark calling his name. One of the guards must have left the door open to Mark's cell. He started to run until he saw the open cell, hearing Mark. He sprinted inside, prepared to save his boyfriend that he loved with all his heart to be filled with disappointment. It was a recording and the door slammed shut behind him. "Jaesus," Jack mumbled. A woman now stood in the middle of the room, leaning against a chair. "Hello, Jack. Please, sit." She offered him the seat but he didn't take it. "What the hell is going on? What do you want from Mark?"  
"We want him to guarantee the closure of his channel."  
"Why?"  
"Because Jack, he destroyed me. And I want the same to him. He never laid a finger on me yet he managed to dismantle my life and now I will do the same."  
"Good luck with that. He won't close the channel for some stupid threats. It's Mark for god's sake, do you even know him?"  
"Oh, Jack. Bit slow are we? Why do you think you're here?" Jack's face went blank and white as a sheet. They were going to use him. "No way. I won't let you touch me if you think that Mark will give up his channel so you d-don't t-torture me!"  
"That's okay," she said revealing a gun and pointing it at him. "I have a much better idea." Once again she beckoned to the chair after moving it in front of some monitors. This time, he obeyed. He sat down and the monitors suddenly activated, showing him something that would stain his mind forever: live footage of Mark being beat into a bloody pulp. He felt sick like he was about to vomit and faint at the same time. He breathing deepened, trying to keep his cool the gun behind him helping.   
"Guessing I don't have to explain what's going on here. But you know that you can stop this right?"  
"How?" Jack managed to cough out.  
"We can send a video feed in there. The plan is you break up with Mark, tell him you never loved him and that you're not even gay. He will be left devastated and depressed. We will let him go. He will be so damaged by the sudden breakup that there will be no more videos, no more channel. Might even be able to sneak a -"  
"You sick bastard." Jack interrupted, now choking and trying to hold back the tears. He knew what could happen if he broke up with Mark not only to Mark but to him. They were both massively emotionally invested and a break up would hurt them both.   
"And if I don't agree?"  
"I will activate the video feed attract Mark's attention and shoot you in the head. It's a breakup either way, Jack. Just depends on whether or not you want to stay alive. And if the channel somehow continues we will be forced to kill Mark. It's my least favourite situation but if it has to be done, it has to be done." she said sputtering the last words. Had she been with Mark somehow? She obviously didn't want him to die really, so why put him through all this pain?  
"I'll do it," Jack said reluctantly knowing he would regret this forever. 

Mark's throat was sore. He had winced and shouted for it all to stop so many times he could barely speak. Suddenly, the beatings stopped. He was grateful as his head was forcefully turned towards the TV screen in front of him. As it turned on, Jack appeared unharmed and looking healthy. He sighed in relief but realised something was wrong. Jack was smiling. Was he....happy?  
"Hey, Mark!"  
"Jack? What's wrong with you?" At that, Jack's face faltered slightly but in a way only Mark could tell. Something was definitely up.  
"Nothing, Mark don't be a silly. Look I just called in to tell you - I've moved on!" A massive grin lit up his face as a young woman crawled on top of him and sat in his lap. Mark was speechless. "I'm sorry that I messed you around a bit, Mark. But to be honest, I was never really that into you. I just kind of played along to keep you happy, you know I hate it when you're sad."  
"What?! What do you mean?"  
"I don't love you. I never did really. I've been with my girlfriend Louise the whole time really." At what must have been the mention of her name the girl giggled and Jack pinched her cheek. "I'm sorry Mark but I'm not even gay." Jack said, shrugging it off but Mark noticed he no longer looked down the camera. What was Jack doing? Was this even real? Mark was defeated. He fell to his knees face in his hands. He heard Jack shrug and the feed cut. Jack had never loved him. Jack had never really been there for him. It had been a play all along. He felt his heart shatter into a million pieces. All the times they had spent together. Had the kisses been fake too? The concern, the care and the love - all fake. He collapsed into a heap on the floor and began to sob. The men all left him alone and left the door open too. That was weird. Hyperventilating, he dragged himself out of the building. He had no idea where he was but all the exits seemed to be far too easy to escape through. It was purposeful and he knew it but he couldn't think straight. Jack wasn't even gay. What had the past years been? He must have been lying. Must have been. There was no other explanation. Right?

When the feed cut Jack shoved the woman off him and stormed to a corner where he curled up into a ball. He began to bawl, he just dumped the love of his life. But it had been for the right reason, right? He saved him. And he saved himself. But why did it feel so wrong?


	3. Happy Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amends are made, and lives are saved.

After several hours of Jack crying, he calmed down slightly his cries turning to whimpers. The woman from before approached him.  
"Hello, Jack. I want to properly introduce myself. My name is Joyce and I am one of Mark's many exes. He left me exactly the same way you just did. And it broke me. I still am broken. This is my way of a fix."  
She was simply met with the reply of: "You sick bitch. Mark would never do that, he's way too nice even to exes I bet. Just get over him."  
"I would say the same to you. Look at you, you are a pathetic mess," she spat. "I hope you realise you can't go back to him. He will never know that you didn't really agree to this. Otherwise we will just use the second option as default." Jack's sobs increased.  
"Fine. Fuck off. Just let me go, please?"  
"I think I have to teach a lesson or two first..." Jack's face went blank.

He said he doesn't love me. He must have been behind the whole thing. The first time they stormed us, he was the hero. I bet it was his plan to make it look that way. Used our friends as advantages. But I love him and I can't stop. It just doesn't make sense. He knows how much it hurts me that he said that. That he did that. How could it be fake? He introduced me to his family, they accepted me. Maybe they knew the truth. Jack's sister was in town, I'll visit her. She'll know the truth, surely? They seemed so close.   
*Time skip*  
I explained everything that happened to her. She looked devastated. "Jack was so in love with you, though? You don't understand, he showed me a ring, Mark. A ring! You were going to be a Mcloughlin. There's no way he meant it or that he would do that right?"  
Kate rubbed her forehead and sighed. "I honestly don't know. That's why I came to you. I hoped you'd know." Suddenly, the doorbell rang. I began to panic, who knew who it was.  
"Mark listen to me. Go upstairs and no matter who it is, stay there. Please." I nodded and made my way upstairs.

The pain was unreal. They had put my shirt back on but my back had burned at the fabric's touch. I needed help. Someone that could disinfect me, someone I could trust to tell the story. I was delirious as I rang her doorbell, I had no energy to knock. I practically collapsed on the doorstep. As she opened the door she saw me. She could see I was in pain and in return I could see the concern in her eyes. I tried to get up but ended up tripping but luckily she grabbed me so I didn't fall. I slumped onto the couch, shivering from the cold outside and the pain.  
"Jack, what happened?" I didn't want to say what happened. Not yet. I just took off my shirt and turned around. She could see the 50 lashes of the whip.  
"J-Jack. They're lashes." She whispered shocked.  
"There are these people Kate. They wanted- they did, use me to get to Mark. They were beating him up Kate, I-I didn't know what to do - the screams Kate you didn't hear them please you've got to help me-"  
"Slow down Jack. Everything's fine. Just explain. No one can hurt you when I'm here."  
"But they can. They came into our apartment - I was recording so I was separate to Mark. They took us both somewhere. I don't know where it was. I managed to knock out my guard and leave, to t-try to find him. But they tricked me. And then sh-she - Mark's ex was there and she said that they would kill him or me if I didn't break up with him. And it's killing me, from the inside. I can't live without him. He's my everythin. I had to decide - it was no Mark or a Mark I could never see again. Obviously, I wanted him alive so here we are. If he finds out any of this though, they are guaranteed to murder me. That was what these were fer" I saw pointing to my back. "Teach me a lesson, a warning,"

Everything made sense. Everything was great. I had stopped listening at, "He's my everything,". I had to come down now, didn't I? I walked down the stairs, barely able to stop myself from running. All this pain had been for nothing. I was about to walk into the room when a door slammed in my face. What? "Go away Martin, it's not a good time right now." What?! My name isn't...oh. Was there something I hadn't heard? I put my ear to the door, trying to hear better from the other side.  
"Don't worry, Jack don't worry. I promise Mark is not here. He won't find out. You'll be fine I promise."  
"Wh-Who's Martin?"  
"Friend. He's just had a bad breakup, I said I would comfort him but you're much more important."  
"So he's just like me in a way yeah? Just let him I'll be fine. A distraction would be nice."  
"No Jack," she snapped. "You wouldn't want to see him," she refreshed her tone. Oh god. He didn't know it was me and for some reason she thought it was a good idea to keep it that way. I won't ruin it.  
I could imagine Jack's confused face. She was being too obvious. "Why not?"   
"Jack stop! Stop!" He had gotten up. I could imagine him, his hand hovering over the doorknob with me right behind the door. But I was frozen. I couldn't move.   
"Why! I know you're lying to me. Tell me who is behind this door!" God he was loud, he must be right in front of the door.   
"You won't like what you'll see," I could tell from her voice she had given up, he was going to open the door.   
And he did.

He just stood there. Had he not listened? I was dead now. They would have bugged me or something. Joyce was too clever for her own good. I had to act and I had to act now. "You lied. You said he wasn't here! Bitch!" It hurt shouting at my sister like that but she had made a promise. And she broke it. "And you," I said turning to Mark. "I hate you. I never loved you. Whatever, you just heard was a cover story. Clever isn't it? Joyce and I are getting on well, by the way. Thanks for asking." I grinned but my heart was filled with 10 times more pain than the lashes had caused. But it was no use. He didn't believe it. I grabbed my shirt and ran to the door. Kate blocked my way and I pushed her out the way. I had to get out of here. I ran as fast as I could. The forest nearby would be empty, I needed alone time. My heart raced, the emotions were too much mixed with the exercise. I slowed down to a fast walk as I entered as I disappeared from view. My walking slowed into a stop and I leaned against a tree, sliding down to sit with my head between my knees. I had to calm down. Think straight. I felt like I had sat there for hours but minutes later I looked up to see the last person I wanted to see. Goddamn Joyce with a pistol in her hand, with a cameraman to her left.  
"You're sick you know. Filming someone's death to use it as torture. Sick." I spat at her. She simply smiled and cocked the gun.  
"Think Jack. You're last words now will be repeated and repeated for him. Choose them wisely."  
"Will you explain it all? From the beginning to him?"  
"Yes of course, especially the bit where you sacrificed your relationship to save him, just for him to ruin it all. You even tried to cover it up there and very well if you ask me. Unlucky for you, we could tell he didn't believe."  
I was going to die now to a jealous bitch. Great. I decided to look up to the camera for my monologue.  
"Hey Mark. Please listen. I'm going to die now. I know it's going to hurt you more than me, especially since I won't be conscious for most of it. Just a bullet and I'm gone. Please be strong. Please do whatever you can to stay alive. What I'm giving up to now, is for your life so look after it. I love you and I will never stop loving you. So. Much. You mean everything to me which is why I've come to terms with this now. I am happy to die for you. I know you'd do the same for me. I don't know exactly what they plan to do with this footage, but just remember I want you to be happy. That's why I gave us up. Why I took the lashes. Why I still tried to cover myself up. Please apologise to Kate for me and look after my family. I only meant to do the best and look where that's ended up. Mark Fischbach," I ended up choking on his name. It still made my heart flutter after all this time, "I-"  
I flew backwards and I knew she had cut me off, probably gotten tired of the soppy stuff. But I had meant it all.  
Am I dead? I felt no pain, just darkness. 

We went after Jack. I loved him - no matter what he tried to do I would always put him first. He ran into the forest and we lost him. Shit. Kate and I decided to split up, that way we could cover more ground. After 10 minutes or so I came across a clearing but stayed out of sight. In it stood Jack, a cameraman and Joyce. So she really was behind all this. She pointed the gun at him whilst he spoke to the camera. "I only meant to do the best and look where that's ended up. Mark Fischbach." Was he talking about me? But my concentration drifted from him as I saw her remove the safety from the gun. I knew she was going to shoot. I ran in and pushed him. I knew she could shoot me too but I was more worried about him. The bullet got him before he saw who pushed him. I had implanted a centimetre in from his side, hopefully missing his vitals. I wrapped my arms around his limp and lifeless body. I couldn't go on without him. I looked up to Joyce, bracing myself for a bullet to see Kate holding her in a headlock and bashing her head against a tree muttering the words, "My brother,". Seconds later I heard sirens. Kate must have rung them. Minutes later we were surrounded by cops. Jack was put in an ambulance and they refused me when I asked to ride with him since they needed all the space they could for life-saving surgery. I couldn't really argue with that. I just hoped he'd be okay.

I woke up in a bed with an ache in my side. Kate was sat in a chair next to me and Mark was in one opposite me. Both of them were fast asleep. How long was I out? More importantly, how was I still alive? I tried to move to get more comfortable to be rewarded with tons of pain. I lashed out loud enough for Mark to hear me. "Jack? You're awake!"   
"Am I alive Mark?"  
"Yeah, course you are! Kate and I saved you from Joyce. She shot you put I pushed you far away enough so that it didn't hit any of your organs,"  
"You're the one that pushed me? I thought that was the bullet,"  
"Nope."  
"I love you, you know."  
"I love you too you Irish doof. No more trying to save me please?"  
"Can't guarantee that! In a way, I took a bullet for you Mark and to be honest I wouldn't hesitate to do it again,"  
"You idiot. I was told to go get the policeman when you woke up. It's so harsh that they have to question you straight away."  
"The law is harsh but it is the law Mark. Go get them sweet,"  
He winked at me and walked out coming back shortly with a tall man in police uniform.  
"Hello, Mr Mcloughlin. Glad to see you're getting better."  
"Well, I wouldn't say that officer. I'm only just awake!"  
"Haha. You should be glad to know that Joyce Barker is behind bars now and will remain there for a long long time. We also managed to round up the rest of her little group and they all have restraining orders."  
In a way, that was all I really needed to know. I was safe. Mark loved me. Everything was fine.

 

Months after

Jack recovered from his bullet wound and was out of hospital within a week. Mark and Jack returned to their home and carried on with both of their channels, gaining more and more subscribers. Eventually, Jack and Mark held the 2nd and 3rd most subscribed channels on YouTube. They lived very happily and eventually Mark proposed. The men both had a glamorous summer wedding and adopted a little girl called Maya.  
The end.


	4. Sad Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything screws up.  
> MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH HERE GUYS

"Fuck it,"  
Jack stood up and tried to wipe the tears from his eyes using his sleeve. He'd never felt so much emotion before, hadn't thought he was capable. He knew he probably would regret this later, but when you're emotionally you're allowed to make mistakes right? He had just hurt Mark - wait, no he hadn't hurt Mark, he had destroyed him. And now he had to put it right. Just as he headed towards the door, the woman walked in again and wrapped her arms around his neck. Shoving her off, he ran out. "You can't go back!" Hands on the door he stopped. "If you do we will kill you. Seeing you die in front of him should finish off Mark for good right?" She knew he would falter at that, I mean who wouldn't? "As if you haven't hurt him enough already. Just leave him be Jack. Everything will be fine," she said walking behind and tried again, hugging him from behind. That was it for him. He couldn't do it, couldn't leave Mark be. He had to do what was right, they wouldn't actually shoot him would they! At that, he detached himself and was gone.

He said he doesn't love me. He must have been behind the whole thing. The first time they stormed us, he was the hero. I bet it was his plan to make it look that way. Used our friends as advantages. But I love him and I can't stop. It just doesn't make sense. He knows how much it hurts me that he said that. That he did that. How could it be fake? He introduced me to his family, they accepted me. How could it all be fake? I wish I could just leave this forever. The heartbreak. The loss. The pain inside my brain that ever fucking leave. It's been minutes but it feels like years. I just wish that I could stop these tears. I managed to make it out, all the doors are unlocked. As I trudged outside I fall to my knees and weep. It's so much more intense than crying and it just uses up all of my energy. I'm so weak. I fell for a man who doesn't - never loved me. But then I hear his voice. I'm going mad. I know it. Hearing his voice makes everything sound so much better, though. I just want him to cuddle me, embrace me tell me everything's going to be fine. Mumble sweet nothings into my ear until I come to again. But he won't. Because it was never real for him. It was all just a sick plan that I still don't know the objective was. My body starts to shudder and shake as I become nothing but a grieving mess. The more I shake, the louder the voice gets. He's shouting for me now. I look up and through my blurred vision, I think I see him. But, he doesn't care so this isn't real, is it? Great, first voices now hallucinations. I knew he drove me crazy but I never thought I'd become this. I can hear his footsteps coming closer and closer. I know it's him because my brain has memorised something as stupid as the sound of him running. Suddenly, someone crashes into me. I lie flat on the floor and he's on top of me. He starts ranting but it's all just noise to me. I just reach for his face. Is this really real? It feels real. His stubble and smooth skin is the same as it always. Seeing that I'm not listening, he simply grabs my hand and kisses it. I see him mouthing my name, but I don't hear it. I don't hear anything. There's only one way I will know this is real and he confirms it. He kisses me. Full of passion I put my hand on the back of his neck and pull him towards me, deepening the kiss. God, I love him. God, it's real! The world all comes flooding back and he says, "Mark, they're gonna kill us if we don't fucking move now. I love you so much I promise it was all them. Please believe me, please I'm beggin you!" He sobs into my chest.   
"I believe you, Jack. Let's go," He looks up at me shocked that I believed him. Well, shocked is one of the things I see. There is also happiness, relief, love and every other happy emotion you can think of. Especially hope. I stand up and offer my hand. He takes it and as we embrace I feel it. No.  
No.

 

I don't want to Mark to see me like this. But I have to. Just to see his eyes before I die. It'll be a dying move, but a good one. I look up to see chocolate brown eyes, filled with despair and anger. The pain is begging for attention but I just ignore it. I've been so ignorant. Why didn't I just listen. I'm so selfish. If he was like this with me just breaking up with him, what's gonna happen if I die? I can't die, not for myself but for him. It's always been him. Why didn't I believe they wouldn't shoot? What kind of logic is that? I feel myself slump being unable to even stand anymore. The pain is becoming unbearable. My eyes won't leave Mark's. I try to speak but end up coughing up blood. I can't do anything. I can't hear anything. But I'm leaving. My body starts to go numb and I no longer feel Mark's arms wrapped around me even though I know they are still there. I try to smile, try to speak again. The result is a horrible forced smile and the words, "I. Love. You," coming from my mouth. I know he's shaking. I know he's begging. But there's nothing I can do. I got what I deserved. You're allowed to make mistakes when your emotionally but I've really done it now. I was a selfish bastard and took what I wanted to get shot for it. Everything's gone bright. I can't even see Mark anymore. And that's it.  
I'm gone.

"No no no no no no no no no no NO! Jack please come back, come back just open your eyes. Please just do this one thing for me. I'll do anything just for you to come back. Come on, you bastard come back!" I clutched Jack's limp body to my chest. I had tried to stop the blood loss by taking off my shirt and holding it to his back. I rang the cops a while ago. But he's gone. So what's the point? I begin to weep again. I can't do this without him. I should have listened, moved faster when he had said. Why didn't I? I killed him. It's all my fault. All of this is. The whole incident. I bet he fucking broke up with me to protect me too. Fucking idiot, why couldn't he of just let me go? It would have hurt but at least, he would still be here. I feel a hand on my shoulder and I look up to see the whole place covered in cop cars, sirens blazing. 

 

1 week later. Sean's funeral.

It was private. I knew he wouldn't want it that way but funerals are for the people who are alive really, not the dead. His family and some of our YouTube friends. That was all. Felix stuck with me the whole time. Actually, everyone had. I had had multiple panic attacks recently, all related to Jack. I smashed his favourite mug by accident. I found his cologne. His favourite game popped up in my Steam suggestions. All silly things. All triggers. I can't help it.   
The service was quick. Then we gathered for the burial. I could feel everyone staring at me the whole time. I suppose everyone felt like if anywhere, here would be a time to start hyperventilating. But I don't. I'm trying so hard to not ruin this last thing for him.   
The group got captured eventually. I found out Joyce, one of my exes, had been at the head of it and she had shot him. She's got what's coming to her, though. It helped me settle slightly knowing that. But something scares me. I don't know how I'm going to cope without Felix and the others. I know that they all have to leave at some point. Markiplier will continue at one point but I don't know when. It won't stop. Jack didn't die for nothing. Jack.  
I love you.


	5. Saddest Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh God.   
> One sacrifice goes wasted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH(S)

Bawling. That was all that Jack was capable of. But he knew what came next. His severe mood will swing into rage. God knows what he'll do. Then he feels it. It starts as a tiny shaking feeling in the bottom of his stomach but he feels it rising. In an instant it's turned from a matchstick flame into a forest fire. It burns. His breathing deepens even more, his chest rising and falling quicker and quicker. Then she walks in. Bad choice lady.  
Jack charges and puts his hand to her neck, lifting her against the wall and tightens his hand. In all her shock she drops the pistol she was holding and spots start to dance in front of her eyes. Calming down slightly, he drops her to the floor. He knew he couldn't kill her. Well, he could but he would never be prepared for the consequences. He backs away and scrambles for the gun that slid away. Picking it up he aims it, "Don't fuckin move you bitch!" he tries to look tough but he's still whimpering. Panicking he puts his hands on either side of his face and run out. He has to find Mark, before it's too late.   
He ran through all the doors, readying the gun for self-defence. Nothing was going to stop him now. He saw the last door, the one that lead outside. If they had let Mark out, he couldn't be far right? Suddenly, he tripped, falling and letting go of the gun. He landed harshly scraping the bottom of his palms and knees. "Fuck it!" he looked up. Then he saw him. His broken mess of a lover, back against a wall, head between his knees crying his heart out. Forgetting everything, Jack started to run. "Mark. Mark!"   
Hearing his name the man lifted his head to see him. 

"What do you want from me now?" I said. He gave me a confused look. "What? You break up with me and you still think it's absolutely fine to just-" Uh. He kissed me. Why would he do that?  
"I fucking love you, Mark you blithering idiot. They made me say that to break you h-had a gun to my head and everythin-" This time, I interrupted him. The kiss was deep, full of passion and lust. I hadn't seen him for an hour, thought I could never call him mine again and had missed him. I had missed him so much. I needed him. And I knew he could understand that just from the kiss. Then he pulled away, my tummy filling with disappointment.  
"As much as I would love to kiss you forever right now, the bad guys are just in that building over there," he said pointing to where they had come from, "If you don't mind I would like to get us out of harm's way." I nodded. It was probably for the best. As we stood up I couldn't help but hug him. I buried my face into his shoulder, loving his cologne all over again. I looked up early to see something horrible. The woman who had appeared on the tape, I saw her in a window. Her whole neck was blue and she looked angry but she was quick. I adjusted my vision and saw what she was holding. A sniper rifle. Panicking, I pushed Jack away from me and to the side. He saw him fall and land on his back. I could see him starting to ask the question. But I never got the chance to answer. As I turned to run, she aimed. She fired. She hit.  
At least I saved him.

 

As I saw my boyfriend fall to the ground my whole body filled with fear. No, please God no.  
"Mark. Mark!" Shaking I reached over to him. He looked up at me, his body jumping and suffering from the shock. My tears returned. I reached for my cellphone, trying to ring the emergency services. "We both know I-I'm not g-getting out of this," his body still conversing. "No no Mark please don't talk like that I-"  
"Just kiss me. Please?" he was desperate. He was dying. Fuck it. I kissed him like I never had before. He was all I cared about. The only thing that really attached me to the world properly. And he was leaving. We move closer and closer together until there's no more space between us. My heart is racing but I know his is slowing to a stop. I can't do this anymore. Shuddering myself, I take off my shirt and scrunch it against his wound. I know he wants us to kiss again but I won't allow it. He won't die. If he does, so will I. I bring out my phone and call the police. 5 minutes. That's all he needs to hang on for. But he won't. I wrap my arms around him and sob into his shoulder. He strokes my hair and I cherish the feeling. I won't ever feel that again. He starts to slumps in my hold.  
"No don't you dare Mark! I won't let you leave. Leave me, don't please just, just don't. Please!" I look into his eyes and see his vision is gone. His eyes are dull, no longer filled with love and happiness or any emotion at all. He was gone.

 

1 week later.

I couldn't go to the funeral. I can't even leave the house. Felix is staying with me. He missed his anniversary with Marzia just for me. I feel horrible. I feel worthless. No one will ever love me like Mark did. When was the last time he said I love you? I suppose that was what our last kiss was. When was the last time I told him, without insulting him? I don't remember. The 3 words that can mean so much, yet almost nothing at all. It all depends on how often you say it. I shouldn't have kissed him. I could have called them earlier, Mark could of gotten help earlier. Everything is my fault. If we had just left earlier. He would be still here, telling me how scary Subnautica is or something like that. He had to go take a fucking bullet for me. I didn't deserve him and this was my punishment. I can't believe I will never see him again, well not in this life anyway. Oh. Of course.  
Felix is recording. I told him I would look after myself for a few hours while he works. It's not fair on him. Especially with what I'm about to do. He will probably hate himself forever. I walk into the kitchen and take a piece of paper. All I write on it is, 

I'm a selfish bastard.   
It's not your fault Felix.  
Go home and live your life rather than looking after me.  
I have to see him again. This is the only way.  
Sean

That should clear him of any blame. I make my way towards the door. I go through it and shut it quietly. We live in an apartment right now and I'm lucky it has a high roof. I climb to the top. My toes are over the edge. I'm 10 stories high, so I'm definitely gonna be dead after this. But I need to see him again. I need to. There's no one else. No one will ever love me like Mark. This is the only way I can see him. I close my eyes and I can see him. Standing there, shouting at me not to jump. But I'm going to. There's no backing down. Felix probably found the note by now. My arms rise so they are 90 degrees to my body and I take in a breath. I hear him rushing now, he's quicker than I expected. "Jack no!" I turn to face him. The panic is all over his face, his hand still gripping my note.  
All I do is look up to the sky and say it.  
"See you soon," I say smiling to myself with tears in my eyes.   
And that's when I stepped off the roof.


End file.
